Natsu y Mira y la mision
by natsu1000
Summary: ellos se mira y ve que siente atracción por ellos ya verán lo que pasara
1. Chapter 1

la vida de Natsu y Mir mision

Un día cuando Natsu y happy estaban hablando para hacer un trabajo y le piden a Mira que los acompañen porque Erza y los demás estaban haciendo otros trabajos pero en ese momento happy se va junto con charle entonces ellos se van de misión cundo ellos se miran recuerdan cuando e conocieron entonces se queda en una posada para pasar la noche pero solo había cuartos para esposos así que los dos se quedaron en mismo cuarto en la noche Mira le ve a Natsu durmiendo recuerda cuando eran pequeños y manda una sonrisa en ese momento Natsu despierta y ve a Mira que lo veía y lea dice que si paso algo y Mira dijo que no sino que le gustaba verlo dormir Natsu se puso rojo en ese momento Natsu le dice Mira que es lo que le gustaba de él y Mira dijo que es manera de valorar a sus amigos entonces Natsu le dijo que ella le gustaba y Mira se puso roja los dos se durmieron en la mañana se fueron hacer su misión entonces ellos se miran y recuerdan la noche después de acabar la misión se encuentra en medio del bosque en un descuido Natsu se cae encima de Mira y se quedan mirando Mira le coge la cara a Natsu y besa a Natsu el le sigue el beso después Mira dijo que ese fue su primer beso le dio a el entonces ellos se van a la posada se va a su cuarto ahí comienza a besarse Natsu comienza a sacarle la braga en ese momento Natsu saca su pene Mira dice que no debería hacer eso pero Natso la besa y le mete su pene dentro de su vagina Mira comienza a ver como pierde su virginidad después Natsu se corre dentro de ella Mira dice que no lo haga que pasara si queda embarazada Natsu dice entonces debemos de criarlos juntos después ellos sellaron su amor con un beso después se fueron de nuevo al gremio pero toman un atajo por el bosque entonces Natsu dijo que ya no lo aguantaba mas dice que lo quería hacer ahora mismo Mira dijo que no pero como Natsu comenzó a insistir y Mira dice está bien pero seguimos en medio del bosque espero que nadie nos vea pero hazlo rápido Natsu le mete su pene y Mira comienza a decir Natsu no te vengas dentro pero Natsu no escucho y de vino dentro después de eso regresan al gremio y esperan en mantenerlo en secreto cuando entra ve a todos comienza a festejar mientras ellos se miran como manteniendo en secreto todo lo que paso


	2. Erza y Natsu

Después de lo paso en la misión Natsu y Mira ellos se veían a escondidas o misiones que ellos hacían para disimular pero una vez cuando salieron hacer un trabajo Lucy Erza Wendy lo siguieron para ver qué pasaba porque estaba muy juntos todo estos días a Lissana parecía que no le importaba demasiado pero a ellas si porque era muy raro cuando Natsu y Mira decidieron ir por el bosque Lucy Erza y Wendy lo siguieron entonces ahí es donde Natsu le duce a Mira que quería hacerlo pero Mira dice debe esperar porque aquí podían verlos pero Natsu dice que no importante así lo hacía más excitante entonces Mira dijo que está bien siempre cuando lo hagan rápido Mira dijo que era un día seguro así que podía venirse dentro si él quiere Natsu dijo que se iba a venir dentro sin que ella lo dijera aunque no fuera un día seguro

Mira dijo que pasaría si quedara embarazada Natsu dijo que tendría que cuidarlo como buenos padres entonces Mira se pone en pose en contra el árbol y espera que Natsu meta su pene mientras Lucy Erza y Wendy estaban viendo Erza estaba a punto de intervenir pero Lucy y Wendy la mantuvieron acorde de la situación para ver si lo hacían Natsu mete su pene dentro de Mira y ella dice esta mas grande que lo usual mientras ellos lo hacían ellas estaban mirando y estaban diciendo que también querían hacerlo con Natsu el se vino adentro de Mira ella dijo que soltó demasiado entonces ellos se fueron a ver la misión después en el hotel Natsu estba dormido cuándo se levanta Mira estaba encima de el con el pene dentro diciendo buenos días Natsu dijo Mira que haces ella dijo que ya se iba a venir Erza escucho el gemido de Mira cuando volvieron al gremio Erza dijo que quería hacer una misión dijo está bien y Lucy dijo que después harían una misión solo después que regresaran y Wendy también dijo lo mismo Mira ve preocupada Natsu le dijo porque esta así ella dice porque no lo podrán hacer por un tiempo Erza ve a Natsu y le dice desde cuando lo hace con Mira Natsu se queda en silencio y dice de que estás hablando Erza dice que los vio cundo lo hicieron junto con Lucy y Wendy Natsu dice cuando fue eso ella dice que cuando se fueron de misión Natsu dice que haría lo que fuera para que cerrara la boca Erza dice lo que fuera ella dice entonces hagámoslo Natsu dice que cosa ahora pero la gente nos vera ella dice así no es mas excitante entonces Erza dijo lo haces o lo digo a todos del gremio Natsu dijo esta bien pero rápido puede ser que alguien nos vea entonces Natsu la coloca dentro de Erza y ella dice que está dentro Natsu dice qie se sinete bien apretado pero se siente bien dice cómo se siente Erza se colca encima de el dice que ahora solo lo hará con ella cuando él lo quisiera Natsu dijo que también lo haría con Mira Erza dijo que lo va a permitir pero con una condición que también lo haría cuando ella lo pidiera Natsu dijo que se va acorrer dentro de ella Erza dijo que está bien pero si quedaba embarazada se haría cargo Natsu dijo que seriamos una buena familia lo criaría con mucho amor a nuestros hijos Erza dijo que quería oír esas palabras que solo por eso se correría dentro de ella Natsu se vino dentro y Erza dijo que esta muy caliente después de la misión Natsu era más cercano a Erza y Mira después se fue hacer una misión solo con Lucy después ya verán lo que pasa

CONTINUARA


End file.
